Anywhere
by aeternus aenigma
Summary: Oneshot. Draco & Hermione meet at night and go flying. Got this idea listening to 'Anywhere' by Evanescence. Fluff warning!


Disclaimer: Don't own it, just having fun with it.

A/N: Happy New Year! I haven't written anything for a while and this just popped into my head when I listened to 'Anywhere' by Evanescence, which is now my favourite song, I definitely recommend listening to it.

Rating: T (just to be safe)

This fic is set, after HBP. I'm pretending the war happened after their 6th year, so it took a year out of their schooling to fight the war (win, of course) and make reparations. So the characters came back to complete their final year.

One- shot, H/Dr Fluff Warning!

Anywhere.

A lone figure leant out of a balcony window gazing at the stars in the clear night sky, she sighed softly reflecting on the fact that this was to be her seventh and final year at Hogwarts, if you don't count the year out for the war. She thought about the times she'd spent with her friends and all they'd been through together, it would be strange not coming back next year.

A movement in the air caught her eye and the girl turned to see someone riding a broom, seemingly unaware that anyone was watching. She wished she could fly like that, or fly at all for that matter. The slight breeze whipped back the hood of the person to reveal unmistakeable platinum hair. The girls breath caught in her chest for a moment as she realised who it was on the broom. He flew very well, and though she found it hard to admit, part of her wanted him to notice her.

Hermione knew who was on the broom the minute she saw it, but every night her breath caught when Draco's hood fell back and she could see him. She'd been to this window every night for the three weeks they'd been back t school, and every night he'd shown up.

Hermione had always found Draco intriguing, but didn't notice how attractive he was until he stopped gelling his hair, but he would never notice her. Although there had been less hatred between Gryffindor and Slytherin since the downfall of Voldermort, they had been enemies from the beginning. But, she was sure there had been one or two glances from him when no one else was looking, where a softer emotion had flickered through his beautiful silver- blue eyes. But that could have been her dreaming she thought to herself.

* * *

Draco loved the feeling of being up in the air, away from everything. When he flew it helped him think and try to make sense of things. He'd taken to doing this every night since school started back, things were still slightly on edge, even though Draco hadn't chosen the dark side, to some people he was still his father's son.

He looked across the grounds and yet again saw the lonely figure staring up at the sky. She'd been here every night too. The first couple of nights he'd wondered who it was looking so lonely, then discovered it was Hermione. Draco wondered why she was alone; Hermione was quite famous during and after the war due to her being Harry Potter's best friend, Gryffindor's golden girl and demonstrated amazing talent and courage.

Draco noticed her watch him sometimes, he'd often wondered ho Hermione would react if he went over and spoke to her. In school they weren't on friendly terms, there would be the occasional glare and comment, sometimes ending in an argument, but at night, she seemed vulnerable and lost. She was no longer the annoying little know-it-all, in truth Draco found her quite interesting. He often thought that her intelligence and wit demanded more stimulating conversation than that of Potter and Weasel, and he had become captivated by her natural beauty.

He saw her watch him again and wondered what she really thought of him, could she see behind the façade he'd built up? Draco often thought so, he longed for looks she'd give him when she thought no one was looking.

Maybe tonight he should try, go over there and see what would happen.

* * *

Hermione watched Draco fly around then turn towards her. Had she been spotted? Was he actually coming towards her?

She glanced behind to see if anyone else was around, then tried to calm her heart, that had picked up a couple of beats.

She wasn't sure of what to say, how would he act towards her? What if he was just coming over to insult her? Hermione's heart dropped a bit at this last thought.

Draco flew over to the balcony and gave Hermione a small smile "Hi, how come you're out so late?"

At his smile Hermione felt butterflies in her stomach…then told herself to get a grip.

"I like the peace ad quiet, gives me time to think" she replied quietly.

"Yeah, me too" Draco said when she looked up at him.

"How are you finding things this year?" Hermione asked softly.

"OK, some things are a bit awkward. But generally, I'm glad I came back" he answered.

Hermione looked at him. Hogwarts wouldn't be the same without Draco Malfoy.

"You weren't going to come back?" Hermione said with a hint of surprise.

"Would you have come back after what happened?" Draco replied, "I was given some good advice from someone who I don't think will ever really leave Hogwarts despite appearances" he continued.

Hermione smiled, Draco really had grown up.

"I'm glad you came back" Hermione almost whispered.

"You are?" Draco replied in amazement

Hermione nodded and coloured slightly, hoping Draco wouldn't think her silly or weird, considering their history.

Draco looked at her and found her blushing adorable, she was glad he came back? Yes!

"Do you want to come for a ride, just get away from here for a bit?" Draco asked.

Hermione thought she was dreaming for a moment, then realised Draco was still there and did actually ask her.

"Uh, me and brooms don't really agree to well" she replied hesitantly, but inside was bouncing up and down.

"Come on, I won't let anything happen to you. Please?" he encouraged and held out his hand.

Hermione took a deep breath and tried to reason with herself, this may be her once in a lifetime opportunity, and if she doesn't go may regret it for the rest of her life.

She slowly put her hand in his and looked into his eyes. At that moment she was lost in his gaze, what must have been a second felt like an eternity. The next thing she knew, Hermione was seated in front of Draco with his arm securely around her waist. Hermione leant back into his chest as they took off and thought that if she were to die tonight she'd die happy.

Even though she was on a broom, way up high in the air, Hermione had never felt so safe, yet so alive.

* * *

As Draco flew off he was smiling with relief, he couldn't believe he'd actually spoken to her and she'd agreed to go flying with him, and she was terrified of flying.

He held on to her tight and loved the feeling of having her in his arms.

"Draco, where are we going?" Hermione asked.

"I want to show you something" he said softly into her ear, which sent shivers down Hermione's spine.

Hermione smiled and continued to try to suppress the butterflies still in her stomach.

* * *

Draco flew them to a mountain top and conjured a blanket and laid down on it.

"Come here, I want you to see something, this is the best place to watch it" Draco said.

Hermione walked over and sat next to Draco, wondering what he was up to. Draco took hold of her hand and pulled her down so she ended up lying next to him.

"It's better lying down" he said with a grin.

When Hermione gave him a 'what are you doing?' look Draco looked into her deep brown eyes and whispered "look up".

When she did, Hermione gasped in awe. She stared up at a beautiful meteor shower.

"Oh wow, it's amazing" she breathed.

As they watched the show Hermione started to shiver so Draco conjured another blanket to put on top of them.

* * *

After it had finished they stared at the stars in contemplation. The night had been incredible, but what would happen afterwards? How would they act?

With thought drifting around in their heads the two became tired.

"Draco, thank you for tonight, it was amazing" Hermione said softly.

"I wanted to share it with someone who'd appreciate it. I'm glad you came with me" he replied.

Hermione blushed again and couldn't help smiling.

"Do you think we'd better get back?" Hermione said tentatively, not wanting to break the moment.

"No one knows you're missing, everyone's in bed" Draco replied, not wanting the night to end.

"I guess so" Hermione said realising what he said was true; she doubted anyone would miss her anyway.

"But I suppose we'd better get back anyway" Draco said reluctantly.

* * *

On the way back Hermione rested against Draco, wanting the night to last forever. But both knew it couldn't, for in the morning they'd go back to their lives. No one was ready to accept a relationship of that kind, it would be unheard of. To everyone else Draco and Hermione still hated each other. For now they'd have to keep on dreaming.

When they reached Hermione's balcony they both got off the broom and looked at each other. Neither knew what to say.

Hermione looked at the floor; she didn't want to look into to those enchanting eyes in case the tears that were in her own eyes started to fall.

Draco looked at the girl staring at the floor; he didn't want to leave either. He placed his fingers gently under her chin and lifted her head up.

"Thank you for trusting me" he said softly.

"Draco" Hermione whispered quietly before he brushed his lips lightly across hers.

A tear rolled down Hermione's cheek and Draco gently brushed it away, as he did this Hermione brought her own hand up to his face and ran her fingers lightly over his cheek. Draco leaned into her touch and Hermione couldn't stop herself from lifting her lips to meet his. If this was their only chance she'd take it. As they kissed it became deeper as Hermione's arms went round Draco's neck and his arms moved around her waist and up her back to bring them closer.

Hermione was the first to reluctantly pull away.

"I'd better go" she whispered.

"I know" he replied sadly.

"Bye Draco" Hermione said quietly

"Bye" Draco whispered as she walked away.

* * *

The next day the two didn't see each other until lunch time. The great hall was buzzing with students chatting and complaining about what classes they had after lunch, Hermione and Draco were seated in a way that they couldn't see each other, so it wasn't until they were walking out with their respective friends that they saw each other.

Hermione was talking to Ginny behind a couple of Ravenclaws and didn't see the Slytherins coming from the other side of the hall until a couple of inept Hufflepuffs pushed past Hermione and Ginny pushing her straight into Draco. Hermione looked up and her breath caught as Draco's hands went on her arms to steady her. He looked down at her and she saw that something flicker through his eyes.

Then in the next moment he was gone, and Ron was muttering something about 'bloody Slytherins'.

Hermione shook her head and wished that the previous night had been just a dream so she didn't have to deal with the feeling of knowing that for one moment everything was perfect.

She walked to Ancient Runes in a daze and didn't realise that there was something in her hand. She opened the piece of parchment and felt her pulse jump.

_Stargazer,_

_Reflection of a moment past,_

_With a memory that will ever last._

_Fly with me anywhere,_

_Fly where we have no care._

_Yours forever,_

_Night Owl._

Hermione smiled to herself, maybe there could be another night.

A/N: Thanks for reading xx


End file.
